1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to customize and configure multiple operating systems on a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to use a fixed image installation process within a build to order environment to customize and configure a primary operating system. Examples of a primary operating system include the Windows XP operating system and the Windows Vista operating system available from Microsoft. In known build to order environments, a fixed image installation process configuration may be used to layer a primary operating system onto the information handling system being fabricated. FIG. 1, labeled Prior Art, shows an example of a fixed image installation process. With a known fixed image installation process, after the operating system and software are downloaded onto the information handling system, a fully integrated system test (FIST) process is executed to install system drivers and a software stack onto the primary operating system. After the FIST process is completed, the information handling system is sealed (i.e., packaged) and shipped to a customer.
It is also known to provide media enabled information handling systems. For example, a media enabled information handling system may include a MediaDirect image.
For certain types of fabricated information handling systems, the fixed image installation process can present certain challenges. For example, known fixed image installation processes do not support adding of additional operating systems. It may be desirable to install additional, possibly heterogeneous operating systems, onto certain information handling systems being configured using a fixed image installation process. Also, known fixed image installation processes do not support configuration of operating systems with customized data based upon customer selection. Also, known fixed image installation processes do not support sequential scalability on multiple volumes and operating systems. Also, known fixed image processes may not support customizing hidden or invisible partitions, such as a host protected area (HPA) partition or a depth multiplex partition (DMP).
Additionally, even if it were possible to layer an additional operating system as an image onto a fabricated information handling system, known fixed image installation processes do not allow the build to order process to boot into the additional operating system to customize the additional operating system.
For example, an information handling system manufacturer might wish to offer a gaming operating system on a secondary or additional partition. It would be desirable for the information handling system manufacturer to provide a customer with an option of customizing the gaming operating system at the point of sale. Also for example, an information handling system manufacturer might wish to provide an information handling system with customized and configured versions of multiple operating systems such as a follow-on of the operating system (e.g., the Windows XP operating system and the Windows Vista operating system), on the same information handling system. Such an option is often desired by customers when a new operating system is first available to enable customers to evaluate a new operating system without losing the stability of a previous established operating system.